Schlaflos
by FirstbornHellcat
Summary: One shot, Hallucifer. Lucifer lässt ihn nicht schlafen, stattdessen verschwimmen Realität und Halluzination immer mehr und Sam beginnt zu zweifeln, ob er wirklich das eine noch vom anderen unterscheiden kann.


Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier veröffentliche. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch :-) Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.

_One Shot aus der siebten Staffel, zwischen 7.15 (Repo Man/Guten Morgen, Vietnam) und 7.16 (Out with the Old/Von schwarzen Schwänen)  
_

Zum wiederholten mal waren sie an diesem Abend durchgegangen, was sie über die Leviathane und den Aufenthaltsort von Dick Roman wussten. Viel war es nicht und das größte Problem war nach wie vor, dass sie nicht wussten, wie man sie wirklich tötete.  
"Borex und Enthauptung sind toll", Dean schob den Stapel Notizen von sich weg, "Aber ich hätte ein besseres Gefühl, wenn sie dann tot wären. Ich meine, selbst wenn wir alle erwischen, irgendwann haben wir einen Berg von Köpfen, die nur auf ihre Körper warten, um weiter zu machen. Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Er nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und sah seinen Bruder an, dessen Kopf immer wieder auf die Brust sank.  
"Ähm was?", Sam schreckte hoch, "Natürlich." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und zog die Notizen zu sich herüber. "Und immer noch nichts neues von Frank?" Dean schnaubte, "Den rufe ich morgen früh wieder an." Sam gähnte und versuchte, sich auf die Aufzeichnungen zu konzentrieren. Er las den ersten Punkt mehrmals, aber abgesehen von dem Wort "Leviathane" drang nichts davon in sein Bewusstsein.

"Hey, Sam, geh ins Bett, Mann!" Dean nickte zu dem Bett in der Ecke. "Ich werde schon müde, wenn ich dich angucke." Abrupt setzte Sam sich auf. "Nein, lass uns das noch einmal durchgehen. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen."  
Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während Sam den Blick zum Bett mied. Die Verlockung, die von der dünnen Matratze und dem schäbigen Kissen ausging, war groß. Er hätte ihr zu gerne nachgegeben. "Ich bin nicht müde", setzte er an, während sein Körper ihn zu Boden zu ziehen schien, aber Dean wischte die Bemerkung mit einer Geste fort.  
"Okay, Sam. Was soll das? Wir sind das alles gerade zum dritten mal durchgegangen. Frank hat mir vor zwei Stunden versichert, dass er keine Neuigkeiten hat und wenn ich ihn heute Nacht nochmal anrufe, wird er mich wahrscheinlich durchs Telefon erschießen. Wir können gerade nichts mehr tun. Ich brauche dich fit, sobald wir die Biester gefunden haben, und im Moment siehst du alles andere als fit aus."  
Sam wollte widersprechen, aber er war zu müde für eine Diskussion.  
Luzifer goss ihm Kaffee nach. Sam hob die Tasse zum Mund und stellte fest, dass sie leer war. Mit zittrigen Fingern stellte er sie wieder ab.  
"Erzähl mir, was los ist", forderte Dean. Sam merkte, wie sein Bruder sich auf ein neues Problem gefasst machte. Noch eine schlechte Nachricht, noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.  
"Ist es Luzifer?", fragte Dean, die Stimme bemüht ruhig. Doch Sam kannte ihn zu gut, um die Sorge zu überhören, die in der Frage mitschwang.  
Einen Moment zögerte er. Er hätte es seinem Bruder gerne erzählt, aber Dean konnte ihm hier nicht helfen und sie hatten genug andere Sorgen. "Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will nur endlich Dick in die Finger bekommen."  
Er schob die Hände unter den Tisch und presste die Finger der rechten Hand auf die frisch verheilte Wunde an der linken. Der Teufel lachte und schlug Dean ins Gesicht. Sam zuckte zusammen. Blut quoll aus Nase und Mund seines Bruders, die Augäpfel drehten nach hinten. Sam sprang auf. Er musste Luzifer aufhalten. Es reichte, dass dieser ihn quälte, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass er nun auch anfing, Dean zu verletzen.  
"Oh, hallo, Sam!" Luzifer strahlte ihn an. Er stand hinter Dean und legte die Hände um dessen Kehle. "Du siehst gleich viel wacher aus, Sammy."

"Sammy?", Dean musterte ihn. Sie saßen sich immer noch gegenüber. Luzifer war verschwunden. "Mir reicht's, Mann. Ich sehe, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Und ich sehe deinen Blick."  
Erst in dem Moment wurde Sam bewusst, dass er mit den Augen den Raum nach Luzifer absuchte. Er zwang sich, Dean anzusehen. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, als er links von sich die Flammen sah.  
Dean schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Dabei war er die personifizierte Wachsamkeit. Er musste wirklich unkonzentriert und erschöpft sein. Oder da war nichts.  
Sam sah ihn an. _Du musst mir glauben! Du musst es in Stein meißeln und du musst fest darauf vertrauen. _

Es war, als würde jemand das Licht anmachen. Die Lampe über dem Tisch hatte die ganze Zeit über gebrannt, da war er sich sicher. Aber auf einmal füllte das Licht den ganzen Raum aus. Die Konturen schienen schärfer zu werden und es roch nach Waschmittel und Raumlufterfrischer. Nicht nach Feuer.  
Es war nur eine Halluzination gewesen. Aber er hatte alles geglaubt, es hatte sich echt angefühlt. Panik stieg in Sam auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er keine Vorstellung davon hatte, seit wann seine vermeintlichen Erinnerungen angefangen hatte, sich nur in seinem Kopf abzuspielen. Es ging inzwischen alles nahtlos in einander über. Für eine Weile hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, Luzifer aus der Realität filtern zu können, in dem er sich immer und immer wieder sagte, dass der Teufel nicht hier sein konnte und wenn er daran zu zweifeln begann, weil es doch so real schien, hatte der Schmerz in der Hand ihn daran erinnert.  
Jetzt sah er sich um. Er saß noch immer an dem Tisch in dem schäbigen Motelzimmer, die Notizen über Dick Roman lagen vor ihm. Zwei leere Bierflaschen standen daneben. _Bier, kein Whiskey. _Dean lag bäuchlings in einem der Betten und schien tief zu schlafen. Der Digitalwecker in der kleinen Nische neben dem Bett zeigte 3:43.  
Sam konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sein Bruder schlafen gegangen war. Hatte er seit dem an diesem Tisch gesessen? _Ok, bleib ruhig,_ sagte er sich. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach hier im Sitzen eingenickt. "Du weißt genau, dass du nicht geschlafen hast, Kumpel.", flüsterte Luzifer ihm zu.  
Sam ignorierte ihn, konnte der Versuchung aber nicht widerstehen, aufzustehen und in die Tasche von Deans Jacke zu greifen, die über der Lehne des anderen Stuhls hing. Er zog dessen Handy hervor und scrollte durch die Liste der letzten Telefonate. Das letzte Gespräch mit Frank war drei Tagen her.


End file.
